The present invention relates to agricultural irrigation. In order to obtain optimum results, the quantity of water delivered to growing crops is carefully controlled. The amount of time that an irrigation system should be operated depends upon a variety of factors, including soil moisture condition as measured by a moisture gauge and water supply pressure. Instruments that are used in the field are ordinarily difficult to maintain in readable operating condition due to the exposure to the elements and the complex nature of certain instruments.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a water pressure gauge for agricultural use that has no moving parts, that comprises only a few inexpensive parts, that can easily be maintained by the simplest of procedures.